


Couch Cuddles

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Reader request, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Relax and Recover





	Couch Cuddles

“Shh….” You cover his mouth for a moment, retrieving the controller and pressing pause; narrowing your eyes at him, you wait for his cheeks to lift against your palm and signal his smile, “You said I could watch whatever because you were going to try to sleep anyway.”

Once you’ve uncovered his mouth, Jon licks his lips and sighs, “You’ve seen this movie a million times, babe.”

You snarl, narrowing your eyes over at him as he tightens his hold around you and pulls you closer, “Shut up.”

The two of you snuggle on the couch in an attempt to relax on one of your only two days off together; his eyes shut as he nuzzles your neck and finds the most comfortable position he can, smothering you. You are relieved when you hear his soft snore, knowing eventually it may get louder, and tilt your head to rest against his as you watch you movie. Normally, you hate romantic movies; but every girl had that  _one_. Yours just happened to be on TV right now.

As you watch the drama unfold, your heart takes on the familiar butterfly movements in your chest – the wings fluttering as it slams itself against your bones at the slightest hint of trouble to your couple; the tension building until you can feel the tears welling in your eyes, knowing the outcome will never be exactly as you expect it to be. Of course, your romantic one had to be a tragedy. You don’t realize your fingers stroking Jon’s hair, nor do you fully comprehend how bad your tears are as the movie nears its end – the inevitable loss.  As the music plays, the credits beginning to roll, you feel his lips in contact with your jaw then progress as though he is erasing the trail your tears created.

You expect him to tell you that you are so foolish for doing this to yourself again, but he doesn’t. Instead, his hand snakes upward and into your hair. Jon tilts your head towards him so that his lips could maneuver yours in a sweet, tender dance. To demonstrate your appreciation, you roll towards him and allow better access between you; he turns you on more by being reserved, not deepening the kiss, but – instead – slips his fingers under your shirt to begin moving his hand up then down along your spine. Again, his considerate actions have spoken volumes to you about how important it is to him that you are settled, comfortable, and happy.

Jon doesn’t have to say a word, his actions say everything you want to hear. He is telling you he loves you, is happy you are near, and needs more of you – more and more until you have nothing to give. You are the one to move your lips from his, moving to the pulse of his neck and scraping your teeth along his skin – telling him it is now okay for him to cross that line.

Jon accepts your gesture, his hand sliding around to the front to cup your breast; but he only lets his breath get heavier as you continue to use your teeth and tongue to tease his skin, smiling as you pinch his earlobe between your teeth and elicit his sexy growl.

You know if you make the motion a few more times, Jon won’t be able to maintain his control, so you let out a sharp laugh and return your lips to his, hoping for more make out time before he completely dominates you.


End file.
